The Cursed Necklace
by whitebluetea
Summary: Three new demigods will start their quest searching for the missing god. All three doesn't know anything, literally anything, about being a demigod. Will Madness, Joyfulness and Negativeness end well or not?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

 **Ariana**

It was clear that Ariana started having troubles in school as she grew older. She wanted to tell her mom about her problems, but she hadn't come back to their house for a month now. Ariana forced herself to study the consequences if she was in her mom's shoes and what would happen.

'I'd still be her daughter', Ariana thought. It was cool for a kid to be the daughter of a famous musical singer. What people don't know is that it gets really lonely for the daughter to be alone in their house day and night.

Her mom scolded her that she can't go to the tour with her, because she had to attend classes and seminars; which Ariana would've considered 'boring'. Ariana understood her reason, but waiting for her eight in the evening, every single day, made her somewhat angry.

'Doesn't mom get a break?' She asked herself. Ariana checked if her mom's musical tour was within the country. It was, that's for sure.

She looked at the wall clock in her classroom. It was lunchtime, yet their math teacher extended their class, again.

"We're going to have a quiz on exponents two days from now." Her math teacher, Mr. Lim, announced to the class with a monotone voice. It gave Ariana that he was an evil robot that will take over the world with his constant blabbing about math.

Everyone groaned, Ariana couldn't help it and joined them. Mr. Lim got his things and went out of class. Nobody bothered to cheer that the robot teacher was gone so instead; her classmates rushed out of the classroom the second he was gone.

Ariana's stomach grumbled and she instantly regret waking up late for school and didn't eat breakfast. She hated those dreams that seemed too realistic, that she couldn't even wake up. Her best friend, Nicole, called for her when she entered the cafeteria with a take-out from Pizza Hut from last night.

She walked toward the table with the least crowded. It was only Nicole was sitting there. Oh boy, how am I going to survive this school year? She wanted to tell her best friend, but held it back.

"How's it going?" Nicole asked while chewing her cheeseburger.

"Uh. . .fine. . ." Ariana paused and thought if she should tell Nicole that her mom was on tour. It would help though, because she didn't have to hold it in and her emotions wouldn't have to be kept. But the reason is that she wouldn't care at all if she Ariana did tell Nicole.

Nicole snorted and then drank water, "I know about your mother, by the way."

"Great." Ariana sighed. She saved her lunch, pizza, and only ate a piece of bread. She had a feeling that she's going to use for something important, an emergency.

"Great, right?" The brunette with dark green eyes continued eating her cheeseburger.

"What's great about being alone in a huge apartment?" Ariana raised her eyebrow.

Nicole stopped eating and stared at Ariana as if she was a crazy dolphin, "You get to stay with us," She rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Ariana nervously took a sip of her orange juice, "I don't think I will. I'll just stay in my apartment." Her best friend gave her a scowl, "What changed your mind? You used to stay in my family's house every time your mom was on tour."

She didn't get to have a reasonable answer so instead she said the first thing that came to her mind "I have to get used to it, you know, and I've been having a nightmare that a giant will kill me in Times Square."

"Nobody tried to help you?" Her best friend asked. Ariana nodded as a response. As she thought about it, she asked herself how come nobody helped her? She was attacked by the giant, for Pete's sake!

"I wish I could save the day and all, but I have to go somewhere after school."

Ariana almost forgot that Nicole had to go to a funeral because of her grandma's death. She gave her condolences to their family before summer finished. She didn't really meet Nicole's grandma, yet she knows that she was good person.

The school ball rang. All of the students inside the cafeteria ran back to their classroom.

When Ariana was finally released from school for the day, she never felt happiness unlike today.

Now, all she has to do was go buy dinner from McDonald's before going to her house. The branch closest to her house was in Times Square. Her spine got a jolt and she shivered. If she was nervous about the continuous nightmares she had. It's not like the monster will a pop out from the closet. She hadn't have any nightmares like since she was seven.

The blond shrugged it off and focused on having her dinner even though she had the slice of pizza with her. It was like her body didn't even dare to eat the, as if it was poisoned or rotten.

She got her phone and headset out of her bag and listened to songs while going to McDonalds.

Ariana hummed her whole way till she arrived in the fast food store. She always hated Time Square. The place is always crowded, billboards everywhere about musicals. Every time she passed there, she would never miss out the billboard picture of her mom in it, smiling.

It irritated her every time she sees her own mom smiling in a billboard with a picture of another famous singer. Ariana barely had any pictures of them together.

She was so close to the restaurant and she wanted to run so fast. Ariana was scared because people kept staring at her. Not staring, but watching her.

Something caught her attention by the Coke billboard. She gasped, "How can people not see that?" Nobody paid attention to her

Ariana looked around to see if people looked at the thing she saw. She didn't even know that her mouth was wide open.

"Ah. . . a daughter of Dionysus." The thing with horns looked directly at her.

"Me?" She pointed to herself. Ariana looked around again and nobody was paying attention. They were busy with their phones, texting or either calling. She didn't like this generation, it was getting so stupid, being too distracted all the time. She'd rather have a party without using a damn phone. Ariana knew why she was so pissed-off, she was distracting herself from the thing in-front of her.

Too bad though, the features of the thing kept on capturing her eyes. The monster had a head of a bull and a body of a very muscular man. The word muscular wasn't enough to describe it. Sure if a guy is muscular and good looking, it'll be Ariana's new crush. But when she saw the thing, she wanted to grab a plastic bag and barf in it. It was huge, really big, maybe twelve feet tall?

The huge bull/man slowly walked towards her direction. Every time the creature took a tiny step all the people seemed to dodge his footsteps from squishing them. Even though they dodged it, they didn't even know that there's an ugly gigantic creature right in front of them.

I'm going insane, Ariana's conscious said in her head.

The monster stopped walking. Ariana hesitated. She wanted to be in her apartment with her mom right now, telling her that everything will be okay. She held back those tears from her eyes. "I wasn't supposed to kill you. Have you seen the son of Poseidon?"

No response came out of Ariana's mouth.

The son of Poseidon? Was the monster talking about the Greek God? If she's going to see a God shopping in the shops of Manhattan, she'd faint.

The monster frowned in mock disappointment, "I'll take that as a no. Sorry kid, I'd have to kill you because you're one of those demigods."

Demigods? What's a demigod? Ariana started to panic. She couldn't move. Her feet wanted to take another step, but she was frozen. Something was weakening all her strength. It must've been the monster that was causing all this.

One way or another, she had to kill it, or else she'll just die like a poof. She had a plan, she wished that it'll work no matter how ridiculous it was. Well, it was all she could she think of at the moment.

Ariana waited for the thing to come closer. She found a ladder and decided to climb on it. She prepared her things to attack it; A slice of pizza, her thick schoolbooks and the pocket knife that was in her pocket.

The monster was close enough to let Ariana attack him. She targeted all the books she'll throw to the half man/half bull's face. She threw it, which thankfully distracted the giant. Ariana had to rest for a while, before the giant can take charge on her. Her arms started to hurt and she felt helpless.

"I can do this." She encouraged herself.

The giant stood and analyzed what she was planning. Before the monster can squish Ariana with his bare hands, she climbed as fast as she can to the roof-top by the ladder.

Fortunately, it was a success. The giant lost track of her for a minute or two. Why is this happening so sudden? Ariana wanted answers.

A hand appeared right in front of her eyes and patted the rooftop. She tried to get her bag from the edge. But it was too late, the giant's hand took it. All what Ariana has left was her knife and aluminum foil with food in it.

Suddenly, a head of a bull appeared with two horns, looked like it was ready to kill her. She removed the aluminum foil and threw the pizza to the thing's eye.

He covered his face and made a loud noise. She was sure that half of the country could hear it. The thing turned around which gave her the opportunity to jump to the bull's head.

She ran so fast and had the confidence that she can defeat it. Ariana was about to jump, but voice caught both of the giant's and her attention.

"Pizza? That was awesome!" The voice started laughing. It was a relief for her, because that means that she must have been imagining things. There was a problem, it pretty much ruined her plan killing the monster. Thanks to that person, she has to think of a new plan, it was stressing her out.

The monster stopped moving and so did Ariana. She could hear noises coming from the ladder she used a few moments ago. The monster got to remove the food from his eye. His face was so dark and he clearly was furious at her.

Ariana squeaked and stumbled back. A hand that appeared infront of her was offered. The guy had a glowing sword with him. If he was the knight and shining armor, he better apologize to her, that he ruined her plan that was she was depending her whole life on.

"Percy Jackson. I've been waiting for you."

The guy, Percy, had a smile on, "It's been long. Right, Minotaur?" Percy looked at Ariana with an exciting face, "Ready to take that ugly monster down?"

Ariana nodded, still baffled but instead of arguing with him, she took out her knife from her pocket. She had a tiny sharp medal and that Percy guy had a sword that even glows. What a great similarity. They both charged to the so –called Minotaur.

She got to jump on his head and stabbed his forehead. The Minotaur made a loud sound, and made her ears hurt so badly. She wanted to give the Minotaur a slap on the face. But with those tiny hands? She guess not.

She was looking for that Percy guy, but didn't see him. It worried her because she'll fight all by herself.

"Percy Jackson! Where are you?!" The Minotaur yelled.

Ariana wanted to ask the same question. She obviously didn't want to die easily by a giant, but it would have been cool but no one would know what happened. There was no response from Percy. Ariana had no choice but to stab the Minotaur's face.

She started off stabbing its nose. Ariana almost fell because she had a really hard time balancing. Ariana got so irritated, because the Minotaur kept screaming when Ariana stabbed it. The Minotaur kept on hitting himself where she was. Thankfully, she was surprisingly skilled and dodged every punch and hit he threw.

She climbed on his face and concentrated stabbing his black eyes.

"Oh my god, where is he?!" Ariana asked so loud, that she wished Percy heard it. She deeply sighed and stabbed the Minotaur's left eye. I thought he was cool, Ariana thought about Percy and felt betrayed even though she just met the guy.

The Minotaur's hand hit his left eye to catch her, but she already ran to the right eye. In the back of her head, she was amazed by the fact that she hasn't fallen off yet.

Before she could stab it, a voice started talking inside her head, "By the fall of sunlight, you must fall with a son of Hephaestus on a cliff to save your one and only family member."

Ariana froze and was in fear. Her fingers went numb and dropped her knife. Was the voice talking about her mom? What if her mom was in danger? No wonder Ariana hardly got to contact her. The voice was different, she never heard a voice like that before.

It was raspy and dry, it gave chills when she listened to the voice talking. The voice sounded like it could came from her grandma, but she could never give that kind of threat to her granddaughter.

She forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

Her mom was in trouble.

Why is all this happening in just one day? Ariana wanted to scream so loud and ask where her mom was. "What happened?" The guy asked her from behind. Percy was having a hard time breathing. She wondered what he was doing the whole time while she was stabbing the Minotaur with her pocket knife.

"My mom is in trouble, I have to save her." Ariana shook the guy and tears started coming out. She looked up and noticed that Percy was tall, handsome and fit even though her vision was a blur. Percy gave her a reassuring smile, "I think I know a place where you'll be staying. Let me take care about the Minotaur. Go up the rooftop, now."

She did what she was told to do, she jumped from the Minotaur and climbed the ladder.

Ariana didn't even get to blink when she saw Percy slice off one of the Minotaur's horn. Percy was so fast in action, she didn't even know if it could be possible. The place became quiet for a while. She took a peek from the edge and the Minotaur was gone.

Percy landed perfectly on the rooftop, his sword was gone. Ariana guessed that he lost it from the Minotaur. He was holding a horn and offered it to her, "Take it, it's your ticket to go uh. . . somewhere."

"What kind of place that would take a Minotaur's horn for a ticket?" Ariana joked and Percy laughed with her, as if he remembered his memories, "That's what I thought at first. I'm sure you're going to like it there, it's a cool place."

Ariana got the horn. She hoped that his definition of 'cool' is the same as hers. The both of them went down the ladder. When they were in the streets of Times Square, Ariana was so relieved to be there. The both of them had nothing. No phone, food or any life essentials. Ariana asked Percy innocently,

"What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **Ariana**

"Uh. . . Where exactly are we going?" Ariana asked Percy while they were walking going to somewhere.

The guy with blue hoodie and jeans was in front of her. She wished that the guy won't turn into a Minotaur, because she didn't have her pizza or schoolbooks to throw.

She had a few scratches on her arms and legs. But Percy's was worse – he had a huge wound on his right knee and scratches on his face. Ariana wished that she was there to help him. She didn't get to do it, because he just disappeared out of the sudden.

Luckily, her handkerchief was inside in one of her pockets the whole time. She obviously gave it to Percy as a bandage. "We're going to Long Island with the help of my Pegasus."

Ariana choked, "Pegasus? Like those flying horses in that Barbie movie?"

Percy laughed and got something out of his pocket, "Pretty much, yeah – I don't watch those Barbie movies, by the way. Want a cookie?" He offered her a pack of cookies.

"Thanks. I've had enough for today." Ariana got a cookie from the pack. She looked at it with a weird look – as if Harry Potter's wand just lying down the street.

Blue? She never had seen a blue cookie with chocolate chips in it. Ariana was nervous about the taste. She was hoping that it wasn't bubblegum. She took a tiny bite, by her surprise, she ate the whole thing after the first bite.

Percy stopped walking and Ariana accidentally bumped into him. He asked her while she was getting another cookie from the pack, "Do you like it? My mom made it." He smiled when he said that last phrase.

Ariana nodded and didn't want to talk. She could tell that the guy was living in a paradise with his family and friends supporting him. It envy her, she didn't have a lot of friends to talk to or things to gossip random things about. Plus, her family was barely there for her.

They stopped walking. It was a dead end. Ariana thought that Percy was tired and forgot where they were going. But no, there was something in front of her that made her happy – like how a little kid saw Santa Claus.

"Oh my god, that's so cool!"

Percy pat the head of the Pegasus. Its wings were flapping. Ariana slowly pat its forehead. Thank the god that it didn't kick to the wall. "Thanks gods, he likes you."

The Pegasus was black, Ariana could say that it was beautiful and all, but she had a feeling that it's a guy. Ariana asked with excitement, "We're riding him, right?"

"Right."

Percy climbed on its back and gave Ariana a hand, "Ready?"

Ariana accidentally hit the back of his head after she climbed on the back. Percy chuckled and rubbed it, "I'll take that as a yes." She was blushing and wanted to apologize. But she forgot those, she was surprised by her visions. The Pegasus wasn't touching the ground. The Pegasus was literally flying. Flying. She got to see the view of Manhattan from above. Ariana should thank after what he's done for her for the afternoon.

"Blackjack, to Camp Half-Blood we shall go." Percy weirdly pointed to an isolated forest. Ariana wanted to laugh, but she was afraid she'd fall if she didn't hold on to Blackjack.

Ariana asked Percy, just to clear things, "Half-Blood? So you're like a vampire or an alpha? Also, wouldn't you get anemia if you lack blood?"

Percy coughed, "Chiron will, uh, explain things to you. Just keep this in mind, we're not vampires nor wolves. Never ask them if they're one in camp, something bad _really_ happens."

She regretted asking those questions, she could've kept it in her mind. Ariana held on the Minotaur's horn and had the thought about what happened to her mom. "Did you have that moment when a voice says that you're to going to die any minute now?" Ariana pretty much trusted Percy, because he risked his life attacking a Minotaur that was trying to kill her.

"When did that happen?" His voice became cold, so did the air.

Ariana thought that he could've understood, but now, she was scared, "While I was stabbing the Minotaur on the face." Her voice was so quiet, she wasn't even sure if he heard it.

The guy turned and looked at her with a scared and concerned look, "What did it say?" She tried to recall her memories, "Something about falling with a son of Hephaesgus from a cliff to save my mom."

She didn't want to look at him, her face was pale and her body felt weak. "We have to go to camp as soon as possible." Ariana nodded and wanted to sleep.

A woman was curled up crying inside a huge cage.

"Mom!" Ariana ran toward her. The lady didn't seem to know she was there. She tried touching her, but her fingers when through the body. Ariana was crying, she was helpless. She wanted to hug her mom, but she can't.

It was like as if she was a ghost. Ariana looked at her arm, it wasn't see through, it looked very normal. Why couldn't she touch her mom even though she's not a spirit? Her mom didn't even saw or knew that her daughter was with her. "Mom! Why can't you hear me?!" Ariana gave her all to shout so loud. She knelt down next to her mom and started crying too.

A voice started laughing and Ariana knew it was nothing like her mom's, "I'm sorry, child. You're part of my plan to destroy your father." ' _Yeah, destroy him alright. As if I care about him'._ Ariana's thoughts were so full of anger.

Ariana didn't realize until now, that she doesn't know who her dad was. Her mom doesn't even talk about him. She remembered that her grandma said that her mom never came back. Ariana stood and ready to who was threatening her family, "Who are you? And what have you done to my mom?" She was yelled her lungs out.

No answer.

"I bet you're just scared to face me!"

Still no answer from the voice. Suddenly, Ariana's mom started screaming so loud, like something was hurting her badly inside. Ariana was trying to calm her mom down. But it was no use.

"Whoever you are – face me, not my mom!" She stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah! It hurts! Please stop!" Ariana's mom tightly held her stomach. Her face was red and she was sweating so much. Ariana didn't even know why her mom didn't remove her brown leather jacket when she arrived in the cage. The place felt like they were in front of the sun. "Mom, please calm down. I can't see you being like this."

Suddenly, the floor was gone. Ariana fell from the ground and didn't know where it led to. It was better that way instead of facing the real world. Everything went pitch black.

Ariana could smell the ocean.

"What—"Ariana didn't continue her question. Her head was hurting so much, she didn't have the strength to stand up. "You passed out." Percy approached her.

She realized that she forgot to introduce herself to him, "My name is Ariana." Ariana wanted to say, I'm the daughter of a famous singer and living in paradise that everyone would like to have, but she held back.

"Uh, hey, Ariana. My name is Percy. Are you feeling any better?"

Of course, I'm okay. The best part was that I saw my mom crying and desperately needs help – in the end, everything is going according to plan. Ariana's sarcastic side started taking over her. "Just tell me if you ready to go. I don't want to get stupid rumors and let Annabeth hear it." He was cringing at first and after saying the name Annabeth, he was smiling.

Ariana wiggled her eyebrows and tired herself to smile so wide, "Hm. . . Who's this Annabeth you're talking about?" She can't help but to ask that question. Percy was so tired and his expression after saying a girl's name gave him a smile, why wouldn't Ariana be curious about it?

"My girlfriend – you know she's one scary girl, just warning."

"What do you mean, 'She's one scary girl.'?" Ariana did an air quote sign. She liked where this conversation was going, it didn't give her any problems, just two people talking without problems. "You'll see in camp. I gotta say, you haven't encountered monsters, didn't you?"

She sighed and looked at the sea, "I haven't. In fact, the Minotaur said I was the daughter of some guy."

Percy looked like he was into their talk, "Do you remember this guy's name?"

"Er, not really. It sounded like a tongue twister."

"Maybe you'll know in camp."

She laughed and tugged her feet into the sand, "You know, this _camp_ does sound interesting. Everything I need to know is in camp." He laughed too and crossed arms, "I am telling the truth. If there's no camp, do me a favor,"

"Uh, forget that. It's going to be unfair for you. If you don't believe me, you have to explain your story to Annabeth all by yourself."

"You must _really_ scared of her." Ariana observed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Everyone is. I think you'll be too."

She was offended, but then shrugged, "She sounds pretty cool, if you ask me." Percy bended and offered his hand to let Ariana stand. "I think you're fine, after all the conversations we had."

"You're right, I'm better than okay, I feel fabulous." Ariana joked and flipped her hair. All mattered to her was that she makes new friends and spend time with her family. In other words, saving her mom inside a bird cage. It sounded ridiculous to hear a person trapped inside a cage, but it terrified that crap out of Ariana. Percy and her rode Blackjack and they flew to nirvana.

Not really, in less than a minute they landed by the stables. There were a lot of Pegasus that was like Blackjack also horses, but with different colors. This can't be the camp, Ariana thought. It felt like a dream. Percy got off Blackjack and talked to a blond guy. "Will – Ariana, Ariana – Will." He introduced for them.

Ariana got off of Blackjack and stood next to Percy. Will is one really good looking guy. She smiled when she thought of that. "Hi Ariana." Will offered his hand for a handshake. Ariana was so red, like a sun. "H-Hi, there." She was trying to act cool, but she was shaking so much when their hands touched. Thank goodness that Percy sent me here. It feels like a paradise. Ariana's consciousness said in her head.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Will put his hand on her forehead. Oh my god, he's touching my forehead! She was fangirling so hard in the inside. That was the best day of her life. She wished that she had a diary, so she could write down her reaction when she met Will.

"Hey, hey – Will. You're scaring the girl."

Will rolled his eyes and gave a tiny smile, "Wanna call Annabeth?" Percy had a scowl on his face and quickly put Blackjack inside the stable. "Oh, you didn't just say that to a son of an awesome god," He turned his head to the ocean, which was at the bottom of the hill they're at. "Well, dad. Except for the part when you scared me about drowning and stuffs, you know."

"What's that chattering about and I heard my name." A cold voice entered the atmosphere. A girl, older than Ariana, was reading while walking straight, almost hit the walls of the stable. Gladly, Percy caught her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What do you want, Seaweed Brain? Did you bring the cookies?" She lifted her head from darting her eyes to her book.

Ariana was imagining her and the blond girl with curly hair (maybe she was the famous Annabeth) having a boxing match if she'll realize that Ariana ate most of the cookies that Percy offered. Annabeth was already giving her chills. She wanted to grab Will's arm and yell to the world, Will and I are going to the infirmary. Yay!

Too bad she didn't get to do it. Annabeth saw her and glared into her eyes. It was like as if she was getting Ariana's soul and dump it in wasteland. One thing for sure, Annabeth really did scare her. She felt like she deserves a laughing Percy saying, 'I told you so.'

"This _Minotaur_ ate all of it. Sorry, Wise Girl." Percy pointed to the horn that Ariana was holding. He was smiling, that it made her wanting to pin him to the wall saying, 'You better shut your mouth.'

Annabeth was looking at him, like she was trying to read his troublesome expression. "Who are you?" Her stormy-gray eyes were staring at Ariana's hazel eyes. Her mouth felt so dry inside, she couldn't reply. "Uh – Hey, Annabeth. I found her fighting with the Minotaur." Percy told her.

"Okay. Will, send her to Chiron," Annabeth turned her head to Percy, "You and me – We've got a lot of things to talk about."

Percy looked confused, "I just stayed in my apartment for a week—" Annabeth hit him with her encyclopedia book, "And a lot has happen during that week."

He nodded and looked down. Ariana wanted to say goodbye at least. But the both of them were gone. It was just Will and her alone. She wasn't sure if she can stay in this camp. First out of all the other things, it was too extreme for her. Seeing kids fighting with swords while they were walking, just scared her.

The situation with her mom, kept pushing her down. "The cliff shall be in the place where two demigods fell." The voice came back to her head. It had that ugly and venomous laugh.

"Shut up." Ariana grumbled and her hands was clutching into a fist.

"Excuse me?" Will's blue eyes looked sad. Ariana quickly told him, "I didn't mean to say that to you! There's nothing to be worried about!" Yeah, except for that ugly voice that was threatening her life, Ariana wanted to shout to everyone, but forced herself to hold back.

Will smiled at her and patted her back, "You need anything just call me, okay?"

There was an awkward silence. She doesn't know how to answer his offer. So what if Will gives her anything and he was really kind? Ariana doesn't even know how she could pay him back, especially to Percy. Nobody cares about me, they're just using me, Ariana got anxious. "You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary? The injuries are kind of bad."

Ariana laughed, "What about Percy?"

"Oh, Annabeth will take care of him." Will smiled. It have her heart a little dance. She wished she could talk more to him about random topics that would pop out of her head. But then a guy bumped into her. Seriously, she could've died if his screwdriver stabbed her. "Oh, hey sorry about that."

That was the best apologize Ariana got in her life. Before she could stop the guy, he ran away. She really wanted to faint when she saw a man with his bottom half of a body of a horse.


End file.
